Automobile diagnostic tool, such as scan tools are used to diagnosis problems with a vehicle. The scan tool is linked to the vehicle's computer via a data link connector (DLC). Once linked, the scan tool can query the vehicle's computers or electronic control units (ECU) with the appropriate vehicle communication protocols and collect vehicle diagnostic data. Once collected, the diagnostic data can be displayed on the display so that a technician can make the appropriate diagnosis.
Software on the scan tool allows the scan tool to diagnosis the vehicle. The software can include applications to diagnose vehicles from various manufacturers, including manufactures from various countries, such as Japan and Germany. Information about the vehicles operating parameters, various fault codes, various ECUs in the car, test procedures, schematics, diagrams and other information are contained in the software. This software is updated periodically, such as yearly or every other year with new vehicles information or other changes by the manufacturers or industry. The user normally loads all the applications that can be used on the scan tool, such as USA domestic 2006, European 2006 and ABS/AIRBAG 2004, into a memory device, such as a CF (compact flash) card coupled to a computing device, such as a personal computer. Then the memory device is coupled to the scan tool, where the applications are available to the scan tool. Then the scan tool verifies which applications are authorized and deletes the applications or versions that the user is not authorized to have from the CF card. This process consumes much of the user's time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process that decrease the update time when updating software on the scan tool.